Wait For You
by imaginexanything
Summary: If Hermione leaves Ron, how will he cope? Bad summary. [ONESHOT SONGFIC]


Wait For You

**Hey! This is a little songfic called Wait For You. It's obviously based on the song by Elliot Yamin. I wrote this a looonngg time ago for Muggle Net Fan Fiction, but it wasn't accepted. I was looking through my files, and I found this, so I decided to put it up here. I also wrote this when Wait For You (the song of course) first came out. Book 7 is disregarded. Only because I HATE Harry/Ginny. -dies- UGH! Rofl, well here it isssssssssssssss!**

_I've never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you_

_And wishing you would come back through my door_

_Why did you have to go?_

_You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone_

Ron Weasley was looking out the streaky window of his tiny one-bedroom apartment. He looked down on the Muggle world, with cars racing by and people walking on the sidewalk. He looked for any sign of the girl he loved: Hermione Granger.

He had woken up this morning and Hermione was gone. No note, no explanation, nothing. Ron had gone walked a few blocks looking for her earlier in the day, but he had no luck. He had no idea why Hermione would just walk out like that. Ron had looked around everywhere in the tiny apartment they shared, and all of her clothes, books, and possessions were gone.

_Girl, you could have stayed_

_But you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand_

_And all my tears they_

_Keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

After the shock had hit him, Ron did start crying. He couldn't help it. His love for ten years, Hermione Granger, had walked out on him. Although he felt like staying in bed all day with the covers pulled over him, Ron decided to do something about his lost love.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_

Ron pulled on some jeans and a blue shirt and walked out the door. He went back in though, discovering he had no shoes on.

The redhead, freckle-faced man proceeded to walk out of the Muggle apartment building and started to run down countless blocks.

_This is silly, _he thought, _I can just Apparate. _The man stopped dead in his tracks. _I can't Apparate in front of all these clueless Muggles. Anyway, I don't know where I would travel to. I don't know where she would go. _He gulped. _She._ He couldn't bear to say her name.

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you_

Ron casually walked into a nearby fellytone booth. Or whatever you call those devices. _Where would she go, where would she go?_ he thought. Then it popped into his head. _Harry's place!_

There was a crack and the red-haired man was gone.

_It's been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me)_

_You've got me feeling crazy_

_Everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_

_What will it take to make you come back?_

_Girl, I told you what it is and it just ain't like that_

_Why can't you look at me?_

_You're still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying_

Ron reappeared on a doorstep, standing on a mat that said, 'The Potters'. Ron almost chuckled to himself at the thought of Harry and his... erm... odd family. Ron hesitated at first to ring the doorbell: _Should I really just go barging in on Harry with all of this?_ he thought to himself. _No, you're just making an excuse_, said the other side of his thoughts. He shrugged them off, and rang the doorbell. He could hear it chime from the inside, and in a matter or seconds, it opened.

The door was answered by a man with jet-black, messy hair with glasses. "Ron! I wasn't expecting you," the emerald-eyed man exclaimed.

"Hey Harry," Ron replied sadly.

"Ron, what wro-" Harry started. He was interrupted by a woman with long blonde hair and bluish-silver eyes.

Harry's wife Luna peered around her husband's head to see Ron. "Ron, what a pleasant surprise! I'm just fixing lunch, would you like to join us?"

Ron seemed a bit uncomfortable.

Harry bent down and kissed Luna on the cheek. "Luna Dear," Harry began, "Can we have a little.. guy chat?"

Luna nodded and winked at Harry. "Of course," she smiled. Luna gave Ron a smile and a wave and hurried back towards the kitchen.

"So?" Harry asked.

"So..." Ron gulped.

"What's wrong?" Harry said.

"Well... Hermione... left me."

"_What?? _Ron, what are you talking about, she's madly in love with you!"

"I thought so too..." Ron replied glumly.

"Thought? No Ron, I'm not thinking this is true. I know it was- is- true. Hermione has been madly in love with you since about third or fourth year. She still is. I've actually, embarrassingly enough, talked to her about it, and she said that she could never fall out of love with you.

Ron looked nonplussed, **(A/N; Ahaha! I used a big word! xD It means perplexed by the wayy.)** and just blushed. "Thanks for telling me, Harry," he mumbled.

"No prob," Harry smiled. "Wait, did you just come here for advice?" 

"No, well actually I came here to see if Hermione was here."

"If she ever left you, I would remind her of what she told me, and convince her to go back to you."

"That's good," Ron concluded. "Well, I'd better go search some more..."

"Want me to go with you?" Harry offered.

"No, I'm good. You and Luna enjoy your lunch. Bye mate,"

"Bye, Ron," Harry smiled and Ron apparated.

_Baby why can't we just_

_Just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you right_

_But your telling me it won't be enough_

Ron was back inside the red telephone booth. Fellytone? Whatever. He had more important thing to worry about. _Where in Merlin could she be? I was worried enough about her three years ago, during the war when she was hurt, and now it's all happening again, he thought. I might as well try everyone who might know where Hermione is..._

And a second later Ron Weasley was gone.

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you_

Ron had tried everywhere he thought Hermione might go. His sister Ginny's place, The Burrow, Hermione's parents' house, and even a local hotel, but he still couldn't find her.

He pictured her in his mind. Bushy brown hair, beautiful chocolate colored eyes, soft and sweet lips. He sighed. This wasn't helping him. Picturing her just made Ron even more miserable.

Somebody knocked on the booth's door. "Are you going to use the phone or are you just going to stand in there all day?" came an angry voice from outside.

Looking at his feet, Ron came out of the booth. "I'm sor-" He looked up and stopped. This pudgy man with no neck (well it at least it looked like he didn't have one) he recognized as Vernon Dursley. Ron stifiled a laugh, and reminded himself to tell harry about this later. After Dursley went inside the booth, Ron looked ahead. Across the street was a library.

_How stupid could I be? _Ron thought. _A library of course! I can't believe I couldn't think of it before._ That's exactly where his love would be. Hermione Granger had a passion for reading.

With a _crack_, Ron disppeared. A few Muggles who had seen apparently thought that they were seeing things or going mad!

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_

Ron appeared in front of _Ye Ole Wizarding Library_, knowing that this was the library Hermione always goes to.

He walked inside and found enormous amounts of book varieties. There were brand-new books, oldish looking books, and even some ancient ones with the covers coming off. Ron wandered around the library, keeping an eye out for bushy brown hair.

An elderly witch soon came up to him. She had silvery, almost white, hair. With green eyes that looked very animated. "Need help with anything, dear?" she said.

"Yes, actually, thanks," Ron replied. "I'm looking for a woman. She has bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and-" Ron was about to say she had a sexy smile, but stopped himself just in time. "And, err, that's it," he said to the witch.

"Yes, I've seen a girl with about that description," the woman said.

Ron's heart beated faster and faster. "Can you tell me where she is?" he asked excitedly.

She pointed to an endless-looking row of books. "Last time I saw her, she went wandering down there," the witch said.

"Thank you, thank you," Ron said.

"It's no problem, dear," the witch smiled. She turned away and went back to her work.

Ron started off towards the aisle of books the witch had pointed to.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_if it's the last thing I do_

He stopped at the front of the aisle. The books on the shelves around him were ancient-looking texts. Some of them even looked grimy. But then Ron looked straight ahead and he saw her. Hermione's back was turned to him, and all he could see that was recognizable was her hair. Behind her, she carried a large suitcase on wheels. His heart sank.

As quietly as he could, Ron tiptoed down the row of books, until he was directly behind Hermione (well, her suitcase). He gently put his hands on her shoulders, and she almost screamed. She jumped and turned around. Ron had a grim look on his face and Hermione looked about ready to burst into tears. In fact, she did. She started to sob and sank down to the ground. Ron lowered to and tried to comfort her, but she only pushed him away.

Once she had calmed down, Ron said, "Hermone... what on earth were you thinking?"

Hermione looked at him with frightened big brown eyes. They stayed like that for a minute until she said, "Ron, I don't know. It felt like... it just felt like my world was turning upside down. I had a feeling you didn't love me anymore and that I wasn't good enough for you. So I packed up everything and left." She gestured at her suitcase.

"Hermione," Ron started, "No offense, but that is completely ridiculous. How could you ever think any of those things?" Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Ron continued. " I love you, and I could never love anyone as much as you. As corny or dorky as this sounds, you are my world. I couldn't live without you."

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you_

They sat silent for a moment. Hermione looked into Ron's brilliant blue eyes and said, "You really mean that? And I don't think that is corny at all." She blushed crimson.

"Yes, I really mean that," Ron replied smiling. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron," said Hermione. She started to smile along with him. Then slowly she came toward Ron, closing the gap between them.

The kiss was passionate and beautiful. They loved each other and that was that. Ron felt Hermione slowly glide her tongue into his mouth and he followed suit. When they finally broke apart for air, they were blushing.

"I can't believe I went a whole day without that," Ron joked.

They both laughed.

Things were serious again. "Hermione, if you ever need a break from us... which I never hope you do, just remember: I'll wait for you," Ron said compassionately

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "Don't worry Ron. I don't think I'll never need a break. I can't get enough of us."

"Thanks Hermione," Ron replied. "Hey, what do you say we go back home and have some dinner? All this searching has made me hungry."

Hermione laughed at her boyfriend, who always thought of food. "Sounds good!"

They left the library holding hands. Everything was back to normal.

_I'll be waiting..._

**A/N; Yeah, I know, it was pretty stupidd. xD Oh well, I don't care. R&R pleasseee! Flames accepted. **

**-Imagineee!**


End file.
